1
by kingknight
Summary: TAGLISH... HOPE YOU LIKE IT... HAPPY READING...


A LETTER FOR SHIZURU

_Life may lead us to different roads meeting new people and learning_

_new things. But one thing is for sure I will never forget the road where_

_I met you.'_

"Another letter again?" Natsuki ask.

"Natsuki!" and she slap Natsuki on her shoulder, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

And Shizuru locked her locker and hide the letter on her bag then left, Natsuki followed her.

"It's been 2 yrs and until now I didn't know who is this man."

"You're curious?"

"Yes."

"And if you knew who is this secret admirer of yours, what will you do?"

"Secret admirer?"

"Yes. Secretly sending you a love letter or what it may be, so? You answer my question now?"

"I don't know yet, maybe I will know if I see him."

"Okay."

"You Natsuki did you receive a suspicious letter in your locker?"

"Yeah, many times, but it came from a girl."

"Eww!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're both female."

"And so? Shizuru, love didn't choose, the important is you love that person, whoever is she/he. You understand?"

"Where did you get that?"

"I read it on a book," she answer it with a smile.

"And when did you start reading a book?"

"Mukhang minamaliit mo ako ha."

"Nagulat lang ako."

"Ewan ko sa'yo."

"You Natsuki, it's okay to you if there is someone falls in love for you?"

"It's okay for me as long as she loves me, you're lucky even if it's a girl or a boy."

And Shizuru smiled secretly.

"You Shizuru is it okay to you?"

"Maybe."

"That word again! Would you please answer just yes or no?"

"Alright. It's not okay for me cause it's forbidden."

And Natsuki stopped and Shizuru notice it.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh-," and her phone rang, "excuse me I will answer it," "Hello?"

And after a minute.

"Hey Natsuki I wonder why you're not wearing your school uniform."

"Maybe later."

"Later? Natsuki 10 mins. left and the class will start, go change your clothes."

"Fine."

"I will wait for you."

"Just go."

"But..."

"Go on now."

"Alright. Please be quick."

"I know." And Shizuru left. "I'm sorry Shizuru, I'm sorry," then her bodyguard calls her so she followed.

"SHE'S still not here," then the professor came, she secretly call Natsuki on her cellphone but it was busy so she send a message, _"where are you?" _Until the classes ended but still she failed to contact her, she didn't even receive a reply from her.

Dalawang araw na niyang hindi nakikita si Natsuki, dalawang araw din siyang hindi nakatanggap ng letter. Naisip tuloy niya si Natsuki. Napaisip din siya, posible kaya?

IT was late afternoon when she get again another letter.

_'You're so close to mine but hard to reach.'_

"I've met Natsuki for over 3 yrs. from now and I started receiving a letter for over 2 yrs, then it's possibly from..," then she saw Natsuki sitting alone in the bench, "when did she fond of baseball?" then she call her ,"Natsuki!" then she moved towards her, "where have you been? I've been looking..."

"Stay where you are..Shizuru."

"Natsuki."

"Please."

"What happened?"

"Don't come near me."

"What?"

"Someone..watching us, so please.. stay away from me from now on."

"I don't understand."

"You will know," and she left when the game is over.

Shizuru notice the group of men wearing black suit with an earphone on their left ear, they're following Natsuki and she remember, Natsuki was the only daughter of Kuga Corporation. Pinagbabawalan na ba sila ni Mr. Kuga na mag-usap? But why? What's the reason?

SHIZURU went to Natsuki's apartment she know Natsuki was there, Natsuki gave her a duplicate on her apartment so it's okay.

"She's not home yet," and she straight to the room. She was shock when she saw her face painted on a sketch, it was not done yet, but still it's beautiful. Then she saw the picture frame in the side table it was her and Natsuki, it was taken during Promenade. Then she saw a paper clipped in a book so she get it and read it. "A letter for me?"

_To my dearest queen Shizuru,_

_Sorry sa lahat ng kasinungalingan na nagawa ko sa'yo. I know it's wrong_

_to love you, but I couldn't help it but fall for you so deeply. You read it Shiz,_

_I love you for more than anything._

_I didnt notice when it came, I just feel it and I don't want to lose you. And_

_there's one thing I want you to know, Shizuru I'm your secret admirer. Sa paraan_

_ko na lang kasi maipapadama sa'yo kung gaano kita kamahal. but don't forget how_

_much I love you, how much I want you. Hope you will not be mad at me cause I'm_

_feeling this way._

_Shizuru if I could give you one thing in life., I would give you the ability_

_to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me._

_And I remember Shiz, chance won't wait for you forever. If you let everything_

_pass by, you'll never find out how beautiful life can be. Don't be afraid to get hurt_

_cause if you don't risk something, you'll never gain anything._

_This will be my last letter for you cause I'm leaving. I have to let you go cause_

_you're my happiness, but it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, cause you're here forever_

_my heart. I love you so much Fujino Shizuru, I will never forget you._

_Your secret admirer,_

_Kuga Natsuki_

Napaiyak si Shizuru pagkatapos niyang mabasa yun. Kung sa'n sigurado na siya sa kanyang nararamdaman para kay Natsuki saka pa ito lalayo sa piling niya. Gagawin niya ang lahat hindi lang ito mawala sa kanya. Kung ang ama nito ang magiging hadlang sa kanila, gigibain niya.

"Shizuru..," at nabitawan niya ang helmet niya kasama na rin ang bag niya ng makitang hawak ni Shizuru ang huling sulat niya para dito, "what are you.. doing here?"

"I want to talk to you.. personally," and she came towards her.

"What do you want.. to know?"

"Everything. Ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw mong lumapit ako sa'yo. You're love for me."

At nanlumo si Natsuki, "I'm sorry."

"That word again! Please tell me."

"You will not believe if I tell you."

"How could you know if you didn't try."

"your words."

"It's just a word Natsuki."

"You hate girl to girl relationship right?"

And Shizuru embrace Natsuki, "it's different from us, we're bestfriends, we know each other very well," and held her cheek.

"Wala rin namang pinagkaiba yun eh."

"Forget it. Now answer me, do you love me? Yes or No?"

"Father wants me in the company, he wants me to stay away with you, kasi alam niyang hadlang ka."

"Just tell me you love me and we will find a way."

"What do you mean we?" and Shizuru pull her ear, "ouch! what's that for?"

"Answer me, you love me or not?"

"Of course I love you."

"Then don't leave me," at napatingin si Natsuki sa kanya, " cause I will die if you leave me, I love you Natsuki, not for friends, but more than that."

"You..," and she can't go on when Shizuru silence her in a kiss.

"I love you."

"What about my father?"

"Don't worry father had a meeting with him."

"I am right, you're the only daughter of Fujino Group."

"Yes. Feel better now?"

"Yeah, Shizuru I'm your..."

"you're my secret admirer? I know that."

And Natsuki smiled and she kiss her. They were out of breath when their lips parted.

"Did your father knows about your apartment?"

"No," and she kiss her.

"I'm glad," and accept Natsuki's kiss. She didn't notice they were in bed, naked. And Natsuki was caressing her smooth body and kiss it everywhere. "Natsuki..," she just moaned.

"You're mine."

"I am yours and you're mine."

"I am yours forever," and kiss her again, everywhere.

"WHAT was that?"

"Natsuki! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, another letter again?"

"Yeah."

"What it says?"

"You're everything to me."

"Yes! I want to hear it from you."

"You put this on my locker cause you want me to say this?" and she locked it.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" and open her locker and she saw a letter so she read it, "don't look back." When she look back, she met Shizuru's kiss.

"I said don't look back."

"You fool me."

"Naisahan din kita."

"Ang daya mo."

"Akala mo ikaw lang ang marunong? Ako rin noh."

"Secret admirer kita?"

"Ngayon lang," and she smiled then Natsuki pinch her nose and put her arms around her shoulder.

"Wala nang sumusunod sa akin."

"I know," and move closer to her and then Natsuki kiss her on her forehead, "himala naka-uniform ka na."

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it," and she whisper to her, "I love you."

"I love you too," and kiss her on her lips.


End file.
